


Take a Chance With Me

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: "How do you want me?" Jim asked as he laid back on the bed, easily stretching out with an arm over his head, happy to let Freddie get an eyeful."In every way imaginable,” Freddie murmured, hungrily raking his gaze down Jim’s body, “But for now let's settle with on your stomach for me please, darling."Throwing a smirk over his shoulder, he turned over, "Every way, huh?""Hush, you." Freddie felt his cheeks heat up as he idly ran his fingers along Jim's back while he searched through the bedside drawer with his other hand  - they both knew that there were very few things they wouldn’t do for, to, each other.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: JimercuryWeek2021





	Take a Chance With Me

Freddie sighed, letting the door to the refrigerator fall shut, entirely disappointed with its contents, or lack thereof. He caught sight of Jim walking in, wearing an old pair of jeans and a shirt that showed off his arms and accentuated his broad chest - he was absolutely perfect. 

“You know,” Freddie purred as he slid up to him with a gleam in his eye, hooking his fingers in Jim’s belt loops and pulling him close, “There wasn’t a single thing to eat in this kitchen until you walked in here.” 

Jim threw his head back with a laugh, “D’you want me to make you something, then?” 

Freddie ran his hands along Jim’s hips to the small of his back, fingers just barely dipping beneath the waistband of his jeans to trace lightly along the skin, “No need, you already have what I’m craving.” 

“Oh, really?” He smirked, catching on and pressing himself a little closer. “And what might that be?” 

Planting kisses along his jaw, Freddie took his time to let his hands wander down to Jim’s ass and giving a nice firm squeeze. He nosed delicately along the shell of his ear as he murmured, “I was thinking maybe something back here?” 

Jim’s eyes widened a fraction and they grew dark with sparked interest, “You want to?” 

“Very much,” Freddie hummed, gently letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin just beneath Jim’s ear, his voice dropping a little lower as he continued, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately.”

“Is that so?” 

“Been thinking about how you’d taste,” He licked a stripe up Jim’s neck and felt him shiver in his arms, “About whether I’d be able to make you come with just my tongue.” 

“Fuck,” Jim sighed, then let out a light chuckle, ever the realist, and said, “Let’s remember that we’re not teenagers anymore, hm?” 

Freddie pulled back to look at him in the eye, their gazes locking on each other, “Are you saying I couldn’t? Is that a challenge, darling?” 

“Could be,” A teasing smile played on Jim’s lips. 

It was like an imaginary force pulled them together, drew them towards each other without even trying while the rest of the world fell away. Their mouths melted together, tongues sliding against one another as Freddie dug his fingers into Jim’s flesh and he moaned against him.

“Please?” Freddie asked breathlessly, his eyes pleading. 

“Yeah, okay. Just let me shower first, I’ve been out in the garden all morning.” 

* * *

Freddie followed him into the shower - he hadn’t necessarily planned on it, but once he had his hands and his lips on Jim, it was so hard to let go. 

It always proved to be a challenge to control himself when he got to watch the way the warm water streamed down Jim’s body, the steam giving him a gorgeous flush. Freddie wanted nothing more than to sink to his knees and swallow him down, not coming back up for air until Jim was emptying himself down his throat. 

Instead, he settled for sucking small bruises all over his neck, shoulders, and chest, watching as reddish purple marks bloomed across his pale skin. 

“Jesus, what’s gotten into you?” Jim asked as Freddie grabbed at him again, unwilling to let go for even a second. 

Hooking his chin over his shoulder, Freddie murmured, “I just like knowing you’re mine.” He accentuated the statement with a kiss to Jim’s cheek. 

Turning around in his arms, Jim took his chin between his soapy fingers so he could gaze into his eyes, “I like being yours.” 

He then snuck his arms around Freddie’s waist and pulled them flush together, leaning in for a kiss. Freddie whined into his mouth as he rutted his aching cock against his hip, he knew there were other, better things to get to but he could never help himself around Jim. 

“We should finish up,” Jim breathed against his lips. 

They were quick to rinse off and did eventually make it to the bedroom, scarcely able to take their hands off each other. 

"How do you want me?" Jim asked as he laid back on the bed, easily stretching out with an arm over his head, happy to let Freddie get an eyeful. 

"In every way imaginable,” Freddie murmured, hungrily raking his gaze down Jim’s body, “But for now let's settle with on your stomach for me please, darling." 

Throwing a smirk over his shoulder, he turned over, "Every way, huh?" 

"Hush, you." Freddie felt his cheeks heat up as he idly ran his fingers along Jim's back while he searched through the bedside drawer with his other hand - they both knew that there were very few things they wouldn’t do for,  _ to _ , each other.

Finally grasping the bottle of massage oil they had thrown in the back, Freddie quickly poured a little in his hands, just to give him a smooth glide over Jim’s skin. He smiled fondly at Jim on the bed, eyes closed with a content smile on his face as he rested his head against the pillow he was hugging, trusting Freddie to get on with it whenever he was ready. The shower had given him such a nice glow, he noted as he sat himself on the back of Jim’s thighs, bringing his hands down to the small of his back and running them all the way up to his neck. 

Jim let out a pleased hum, urging Freddie on. He let his touch slide down to Jim’s shoulders, fingers running over every inch of his skin.

"I see we’re taking it slow today," Jim commented lazily, settling comfortably into the mattress. 

"Am I not allowed to want to spend extra time with my husband?" Freddie snuck a kiss to the sensitive spot just beneath his ear as he asked innocently. 

"Of course you are. Just used to you jumping my bones is all." 

He chuckled, “Well, we’re trying new things today, my dearest.” 

Freddie took his time, working every well-toned muscle of Jim’s back. It was true that he wasn’t usually this patient. Typically, he was needy and clingy, and man enough to admit it, but Jim just took it all in stride. He welcomed Freddie entirely as he was, never lost patience when he got insecure and asked him again if he loved him, and always knew how to give him what he needed. 

“Are you sore anywhere in particular?” He asked, planting kisses along Jim’s spine, “You’ve been working all day.” 

“Well, I can think of one place that needs your attention, but I’ve a feeling you’re making me wait for it.”

Freddie grinned, “You know me well.” 

Then there were times, like this, when all Freddie wanted to do was give back, make sure that Jim knew that he was loved and that he’d always try his best to take care of him. Despite the urgent heat building within him, he dragged things out, if only to get to feel the way Jim relaxed beneath him and to listen to the soft moans of comfort leaving his parted lips. 

“If you keep going like this you’re going to make me fall asleep,” Jim eventually murmured, only half-kidding. 

“Oh dear, we mustn’t have that now,” Freddie teased, shuffling down Jim’s body, his hands trailing lower and lower, until he settled himself between his legs, “Besides, I could think of a few ways to wake up you even if you did.” 

For all his talk of sleepiness, Freddie didn’t miss the way Jim pressed himself into the mattress. “I wouldn’t mind, you know.” 

“What’s that?”

“If you were to wake me up with something special.” Jim chuckled softly to himself, “Then again, you’re never up before I am. And that’s perfectly okay with me,” He added, throwing a fond look over his shoulder. 

Freddie returned his smile, “Something to keep in mind, then.”

He reached up to kiss down along Jim’s spine, following the slight curve of the small of his back, ending right over the tailbone. “But for now, I believe I was promised I would get a taste.” 

“Yes, you’ve been surprisingly patient.” 

Running his hands up Jim’s thighs and to his ass, Freddie grinned, “And don’t you think I deserve to be rewarded for my patience?” 

Jim teasingly wiggled his hips a little, “I’m not stopping you, sweetheart. Take your reward, it’s all yours.”

Moving his mouth over the swell of Jim’s ass, Freddie placed a kiss before parting his lips and pulling the skin between his teeth, working to leave a bruise. 

Jim all but yelped, “I can’t believe you just bit my arse!” 

Freddie shrugged, unbothered, and fluttered his lashes, “If you didn’t like it, I won’t do it again, but I have to say, you look rather gorgeous all marked up from head to toe.” 

“Didn’t say I didn’t like it,” Jim admitted, his face burning red, "Just caught me by surprise."

Humming, Freddie kissed over the mark he left, “Thought so.”

“You’re  _ such  _ a brat, you know.” 

He chuckled, “But you love me.” It wasn’t a question, not today. 

“So fucking much.” 

Jim let his head fall back into the pillow with a sigh as Freddie  _ finally  _ pulled his cheeks apart, his gasp muffled when his warm tongue tentatively swiped over the sensitive ring of muscle he’d exposed. 

“Okay?” Freddie murmured, his breath coming out in warm puffs against Jim’s skin. 

“Yeah, keep going.” 

Freddie knew him well enough to detect the slight tremor of want in his voice and a satisfied smile spread to his lips before he dove back in. This was definitely one of the most intimate things they’d done and it filled the room with a pleasant sense of warmth and comfort. Freddie lapped at Jim’s entrance, alternating between broad strokes of his tongue and smaller, teasing licks. 

Above him, Jim was letting out long, low moans of encouragement, “Feels so good, your mouth always feels so fucking good.” 

Freddie smiled against him at the praise, his head spinning a little at the compliment - the way it always did was Jim was the one dishing it out. He let himself get sloppy, covering Jim’s hole with a thick shiny layer of saliva before eventually pushing his warm tongue inside. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Jim’s moan was guttural, as if the breath had been knocked out of him as he moved back instinctively against Freddie’s face, needing more. 

With his hands still splayed over his ass, Freddie pushed him back down into the sheets, trapping his cock between his stomach and the mattress. Freddie fucked him with his tongue, going in as deep as he could go before pulling back out and lapping over Jim’s hole, watching in satisfaction as it quivered, begging to be filled. 

Dipping his head down lower, he nipped at the sensitive inside of Jim’s thighs, kissing the trail of small red marks he left behind before moving to lick a stripe up from the back of his balls to the cleft of his arse. 

Jim groaned as his hips bucked forward in search of any kind of relief, “Don’t be a fucking tease.” 

“You know, my love,” Freddie started coyly, teasing a finger over his entrance, “I’d be more inclined to listen to you if you didn’t sound so fucked out already.” 

“Feels good,” Jim grumbled out weakly in defence, though it was mostly swallowed by a gasp as Freddie’s tongue joined his finger. 

He wasn’t met with any resistance as he pushed in, Jim easily taking the digit as Freddie licked around his entrance, keeping it nice and slick. Freddie began thrusting his finger in and out, matching the rhythm Jim had set with his hips as he rut against the soft sheets beneath him, desperate moans falling from his parted lips. 

Freddie’s jaw ached, but it was the furthest thing from his mind as he listened to the way Jim was falling apart, just because of  _ his  _ tongue,  _ his  _ finger. It was always such a rush for Freddie, knowing that he could bring his composed and level-headed husband to heights of pure, unbridled pleasure. 

“Think you can come like this, honey?” His voice had fallen to a husky tone and he could barely stand to pull himself away from Jim’s taste long enough to ask the question. 

“Yeah, fuck,  _ yes _ , Freddie,” Jim pleaded, “Please don’t stop.” 

“You’re perfect,” Freddie murmured against him, aching to keep watching him fall apart. 

He eagerly got back to work, kneading the flesh of Jim’s bum with his hand keeping him spread apart. He could feel the way that Jim was caught between rutting his hips into the mattress and fucking himself back onto him. Freddie hummed against him, lost in the intoxicating taste of Jim in his purest, barest form. 

Above him, Jim got louder, unable to hold back his sounds of pleasure as they echoed off the walls of the bedroom. 

“More, baby, please just -  _ fuck _ \- just need...a bit more,” Jim panted. 

Freddie knew just what to do with that request, curling his finger just right to rub up against the exact spot he’d been purposely avoiding this whole time. He couldn’t hide his grin when Jim cried out - he’d never get tired of the sound. 

“Want you to come on my tongue,” He encouraged before diving back in with renewed vigour. 

Jim mewled into the pillow as Freddie hit his prostate with every thrust of his finger, his tongue teasing the rim of his hole. Freddie knew he was getting close just by the way Jim let out a pitched whine of desperation from the back of his throat, the way he always did when Freddie had wound him up tightly and he was about to snap. 

It only took a few more well time strokes before Jim was losing control and his hips stuttered as he came, clenching tightly around Freddie’s finger. 

“That’s it, darling,” Freddie praised, kissing the small of Jim’s back as he worked him through his orgasm, “Fuck, you’re so beautiful when you come. I don’t think I tell you nearly enough.” 

Once every quiver and quake had left Jim’s body, Freddie kissed his way back up his spine, running his hands all over him. When he made it up to his neck, Jim was quick to turn his head and capture their lips together in a searing kiss, both of them breathless by the time they came apart. 

Freddie went to get up to find something to clean Jim off with but he was swiftly stopped. 

“Don’t you fucking go anywhere,” Jim pulled him close as he found the energy to roll onto his back, ignoring the way the come on his stomach was cooling in the air of the bedroom, “Come, it’s your turn now.”

“You want to?” He knew Jim wouldn’t leave him without relief, but he hadn’t gone into this with any expectations of reciprocation. 

Never letting him down, Jim smiled, his eyes alert and focused on what he wanted, “More than anything.” 


End file.
